


Every Morning When I Open My Eyes (It Feels Like A Dream)

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 'from the beginning of the line', A little, AND THEY DESERVE IT TOO, And like they smile a lot, Banter, Canon Divergence, Cute, Emotional Shit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers to Frozen Supersoldiers to Husbands, Friendship and Love, Good Ol' 40s, I Love You All, I really don't wanna tag it as divergence, I would apologise for it but, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married!Stucky, Oh and there's also, Oh wait, Recalling Old Times, Reminiscing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Whipped!Bucky, Whipped!Steve, ahhh, and how far society has come, anyway, back to the tagging, bc it'S PRIDE MONTH Y'ALL, because, but like it's supposed to be beautiful?, but since Marvel is a dick, can we please make that a tag?, cavity-inducing fluff, getting bombed by the Nazis, happiness, happy pride everybody, hecK IF MY BABIES AREN'T GOING TO END UP WITH THE KIND OF SOFT ENDING I IMAGINE FOR THEM, how pleasant, i hate that shit, i mean i tried, i'm allergic, idk man, it's them evaluating their life, just read it, keep it away from me, lol no, my babieS DESERVE TO SMILE OKAY BACK OFF, no really, no?, now get ready for, okay hold up there's like a paragraph of liiiiiight angst, okay sorry, okay sorry back on track, okay sorry i'm done i swear, pride month, see you in this mess, sweet memories, they're married lol, why am i so lame, yeah i can't think of anything else, you've heard of 'till the end of the line', zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: “Buck?”“Yeah?”“Can you please get your hand off my butt, the guests are beginning to notice.”“That’s not what you were saying last night.”“Because there were no guests last night, come on, Buck, don’t be an-”“-anyone ever tell you you’re really lame? And boring?”“Only you, dear. Every single day of our lives.”“Actually, both you and I were separately frozen for several years at a time, so I don’t think that’s strictly tru-”“Jesu- fine, just leave it there, you smart ass.”“Whipped.”ORThe one where Steve and Bucky are slow-dancing on their wedding floor and Steve is determined to remind Bucky of how much he means to him. Even though they get sidetracked and banter quite a bit.Frozen supersoldiers and their quirks, am I right?





	Every Morning When I Open My Eyes (It Feels Like A Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielGivesMeLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielGivesMeLife/gifts).



> To my favourite hoe, who gave me this idea and basically made me want to contribute to Pride Month- I wrote fluff somehow and it's not that great but *gets down on knee* please accept it? THANKS I LOVE YOU TOO
> 
> It's a very important month and I'm really not the most informed person but I do know it took all of us a long time to get here and we need to respect that and provide support for each other without discrimination or gatekeeping, okay?  
> We're all valid and so are our sexual identities.  
> Don't be dicks, please.
> 
> On that serious note, let's start this party! :D  
> (This is unbeta'd and I have no idea how to write actual fluff, but I still tried for one of my all-time favourite OTPs. So I hope you enjoy it!)

The rings glint in the sunlight as it bounces off them, the owners of the two bands smiling at their linked fingers. 

 

“We're married,” Bucky whispers softly for the twelfth time that afternoon and Steve smiles, just like he has every other time his husband said it.

 

“We're married,” he repeats softly, watching as a slow grin spreads across the other's face. 

 

“I can't believe it,” he says giddily. “Stevie, I- I  _ can't _ .”

 

The blond laughs, pulling the other flush against his chest as he presses a kiss into his hair. “I can,” he replies softly, speaking right into Bucky's ear. “We might not have been around for it all, but people fought a long hard battle to get us here, you know? And that's something I'll always believe in.”

 

Bucky pulls back with a teasing smile, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Of course you will. Good old Stevie Rogers, always seeing the best in people.”

 

Steve bites his jaw playfully. “That's me.”

 

Bucky's grin wavers and Steve finds himself wanting to punch everyone that ever made him suffer, already knowing what the next words out of his mouth are gonna be. “Kinda makes you wonder what you see in me, huh?”

 

Steve closes his eyes and takes a slow breath. 

 

(He finds it works wonders when he's trying to dissuade himself from tracking down every HYDRA agent that ever hurt his partner so bad)

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry-” his lover's already backpedaling, eyebrows scrunched up in that cute way they usually do when he's panicking about having upset the blond. Steve wants to kiss him. “I didn't mean to be a downer, I was just joking! Sorry, you don't have t-”

 

“Remember the first time we met?” Steve asks casually, pulling his husband even closer against him as they swing lightly to the soulful song pulsing in the air.

 

Bucky groans. “I swear to god, Stevie, if you tell me that story one more time just to declare your undying love for me-”

 

“I was facing off against that Bruce Dawson kid all by myself because he called Timmy McCall a ‘faggot.”

 

Bucky sighs, resigning himself to another retelling of one of Steve's favourite anecdotes of them. He ignores the tiny voice in his head that's swooning at the idiotic gesture. It's really not cute that Steve will bring up random incidents from  _ Before  _ that made him fall for Bucky, to cheer him up.

 

It's not endearing. At all. 

 

“I was just about to receive my first black eye when this tiiiiny little kid-”

 

“Fuck you, I was six and _ still  _ taller than you.”

 

“ _ Fine _ . When this tall, little kid walked up to us out of nowhere and straight up blew a kiss at the bully after punching him in the nose.”

 

Bucky grimaces. “Maa was so torn when she got that letter from school,” he recalls. “She couldn't decide if she wanted to give me a treat for standing up to a bully or clip me on the ear for getting into  _ another _ wrestling match.”

 

Steve chuckles, basking in the warmth that fills his chest every time Bucky remembers something from  _ Before _ on his own. “Well, my mom sure wasn't confused. She just couldn't wait to meet the boy who’d managed to befriend me.”

 

Bucky smiles, recalling the dramatic sigh of relief Sarah had let out when he was finally introduced to her one afternoon, a few weeks after Bruce Dawson's nose had been broken. 

 

_ “So you're the boy my Stevie won't shut up about,” she'd said with a laugh, offering him a cookie.  _

 

_ “Ma,” Steve had whined uncomfortably, squirming at the smirk his friend sent his way.  _

 

_ Bucky'd laughed. Pulled an arm around his skinny neck and dragged him over for a friendly headlock. “Don't worry, Stevie,” he'd whispered, a few heartbeats later. “I can't shut up about you, either.” _

 

Bucky laughs now, recalling how far gone he’d been for the other just a few days into their friendship. 

 

Steven Grant Rogers had owned his heart, soul and body long before Bucky had even realised they’d been stolen. 

 

He smiles lightly at his best friend, his partner, his lover, and feels his heart thrum peacefully. Laying his head on Steve’s broad shoulder is a bit awkward considering the angle but hey, love finds a way, right?

 

Steve hums happily at the gesture and decides that it is, apparently, his cue to continue. “That was the first time I  _ had _ somebody, you know?” His voice is low, hushed. “No one had ever tried to make friends with me before that. I was just...a gangly kid, always falling sick and wearing scruffy clothes to school.”

 

Bucky's heart tightens for a moment and he tilts his head a little to nuzzle soothingly at his husband's neck. He still doesn't completely remember earlier days despite Wanda’s help and even though he knows Steve didn't have a lot of friends, it pains him to realise no one ever bothered to be the guy's friend for  _ six _ years of his childhood. 

 

The blond smiles at the comforting action and nods at Sam over Bucky's shoulder, who's silently asking if the two are okay. The aviator flashes him a thumbs up and goes back to cheerily twirling Natasha around the dance floor, skillfully evading Tony's dirty tries to trip him up.

 

Huffing, he goes on. “Then, of course, there was the time when you and I were bickering in that alley and that mug stepped out from behind the dumpster, remember?”

 

Bucky barely manages to suppress a growl even as his left arm recalibrates threateningly, drawing the attention of a few guests. Steve laughs, pulling away to let Bucky spin in time with the music before drawing him closer once again, now dancing forehead to forehead. 

 

The ex-assassin seems to visibly calm down a fraction before closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath. “He had a knife in his hand, didn’t he?” he asks, voice deceptively soft like it gets right before a full blown Episode.

 

Steve feels alarms blaring in his head as the realisation, that bringing up  _ this _ particular memory might not be the best idea, strikes. The smart voice in his brain (that he secretly refers to as the Natasha Voice) calmly calls him an idiot and tells him to steer the conversation in another direction and he tries to follow, praying that Bucky won't remember anything else from that-

 

“We were fighting because I wouldn’t ditch my dance date when you asked...weren’t we?”

 

Steve curses at his stars. Shouldn’t he be given a break at least on his wedding day? 

 

Still, Bucky looks like he’s waiting earnestly for a reply so he huffs and answers with a reluctant nod.

 

“I couldn't understand why you were so upset with her,” Bucky says softly. “I'd barely left you alone with her for five minutes while I got our tickets.”

 

Steve screws his eyes shut, still able to recall the sick feeling that had surged in him when said date had spat out all her  _ flattering _ opinions on the growth of the urban subculture of gay and lesbian people happening at the time. She hadn't been trying to do anything other than impress her crush's best friend with her opinions but she hadn't known he’d been going through the toughest phase of his life back then- having just moved in with his best friend and utterly at a loss to explain the fluttering in his heart every time the latter smiled and winked at him.

 

She hadn't stopped, spitting out every obscene swear word he'd ever heard, steadily taking hits at his already bruised self esteem till eventually he'd dragged Bucky away when he returned with the tickets, tearfully pleading with him to just call it a night. 

 

_ “Stevie, I'm not going to leave all of a sudden! I just bought Daphne’s tickets, I can't just…walk away.” _

 

_ Steve had glared at him. “Not even for me? Not even if she called me disgusting?” The question had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop and consider he might not want to hear the answer.  _

 

_ Bucky’s brows had puckered. “Stevie, what are you talkin’ bout, bud? Daphne's a sweet girl, she wouldn't-” _

 

_ “Wouldn't call a queer like me a sinner if she knew that's what I really was?” Steve laughed hollowly at the thought before realising what he'd let slip accidentally. Oh shit. “I- wait Bucky that's not what I-” _

 

_ Thankfully (or not- depends on how you look at it), Bucky had barely had time to stare at him, dumbfounded, before a greasy looking mug had stepped into the alley, knife glinting in his hands as he smirked. “Evenin’ boys.” _

 

_ There had been one heart-stopping moment where Steve had felt the world stop spinning before his panicked feet were moving to step in front of the knife, his brain muttering ‘yes’, ‘good’, and ‘better you than him’. Till a hand yanked him back and away, curling into a fist to punch the thief.  _ Hard.

 

_ The rest is a little hazy.  _

 

_ He’d been thrown on the pavement in the ensuing scuffle and his breathing had gotten a little light so when he’d finally looked up after his head had cleared, he’d seen Bucky land a nasty kick to the fallen mug’s stomach before staggering and falling over himself, white shirt blooming with dark patches of red. _

 

_ Daphne,  _ sweet  _ girl that she was, had taken one look at a frail Steve holding up his friend before stammering out some half-hearted excuse about having to leave early and tripped in her haste to get away. _

 

“Great girl, that Daphne. Couldn’t stand being away from her,” Steve mutters, stepping away as the song’s last few notes come to a floating end. Bucky does the same, guilt colouring his face as he too finishes recalling the events of that night. 

 

They both stand silently for a few moments before Bucky is sighing and pushing back into the other’s personal space. “At least one good thing happened that night, remember?” he asks, trying to lift the mood. It’s a rare enough occurrence that Steve is forced to crack a smile. “I wouldn’t have ever thought I had a chance with you if you hadn’t spilled your beans like that.”

 

Steve laughs lightly, winding his arms back around him. “That’s true,” he admits, hiding a smug grin as Bucky melts snugly in his hold. “Besides, I really enjoyed the part where you were mostly shirtless for the next few weeks while I nursed your wounds,” he sighs dreamily, cackling at the horrified expression on Maria’s face as they dance past her.

 

Bucky joins in, eyes glinting. “‘M not surprised, you perv. You took your time ogling my chest, too.”

 

Steve lets out a dramatic gasp. “Me?  _ Perv _ ? Pfft, never.”

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay maybe, I glanced at it once or twice when I didn’t  _ strictly  _ have to.”

 

Bucky stares flatly.

 

“And maaaaaaaybe, I stroked your chest a couple of ti- okay, look, does it really even matter? You liked it anyway,” Steve huffs, making Bucky shake with laughter.

 

“Never said I didn’t, sweetheart,” he murmurs, kissing the other’s brow chastely. Steve grumbles a bit, trying not to look appeased by the gesture.

 

“Anyway, you made me forget the entire point of bringing up that story, asshole. I was going to very smoothly steer it into a romantic thing and all-”

 

Bucky snorts. “You being smooth in romance? Right. Like that could-” he falters at the dirty glare being sent his way before backpedaling quickly. “-I mean, yeah of course, sorry. You were saying?”

 

Steve nods haughtily, satisfied at the apology. “I just wanted you to know that that night was the first time I felt like I wasn’t- that I felt like I was okay,” he says, changing his choice of words. “Till then, I’d just been lost, you know? I couldn’t tell why I felt the way I did and day and night all I could think about, all I could  _ worry  _ about was whether you’d accept me, for who I was.”

 

Bucky makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat. “Of course I’d have accepted you, Stevie. You knew what you meant to me.”

 

Steve shrugs with a small smile. “Not really. Or, at least, I wasn’t certain. Heck, I wasn’t sure of  _ my _ feelings, let alone yours. But that night, even after you heard me admit something I hadn’t fully come to terms with, you stood up and fought that dumb mug for me. And that really…it really made me okay with it all, you know? I felt like...maybe it was okay to be the way I was if I still had you in my corner.”

 

Bucky blinks rapidly before a tiiiiiny sniffle is heard and Steve’s eyes widen. “Holy shit, are you  _ crying _ ?”

 

The ex-assassin smacks his chest hard, turning his face away. “Of course not, you idiot,” he hisses, trying to tug away from his laughing husband’s grip. “And could you be any louder? Clint’s kids probably heard us in their goddamn farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

Steve just laughs harder, body shaking as he pulls his partner even closer, not bothering to follow the beat of the new song. “Don’t cry, honey,” he coos teasingly, only a little afraid for his safety. 

 

(Just a little.)

 

“I will pour acid on everything you love.”

 

Steve giggles madly, trying and failing to stop his amusement at the sight of his  ~~cute~~ husband glaring at him through blurry eyes. “Okay sorry, sorry,” he lets loose the last few laughs before sobering up, mostly. “On a serious note, though- there isn’t anything to cry about, Buck. You helped me accept myself without even actively trying to and...I’ll always be thankful to you for that okay?”

 

Bucky nods, feeling every pore in his body simultaneously shrivel up and bloom at the amounts of sap oozing from his best friend. “I guess I helped a lot when I kissed you two weeks later, huh?”

 

“You know it, pal.” Steve grins, leaning in to kiss him properly.

 

Bucky sighs contentedly as the world melts away. 

 

Maybe he can believe what Steve sees in him, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

“Buck?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you please get your hand off my butt, the guests are beginning to notice.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

 

“Because there  _ were _ no guests last night, come on, Buck, don’t be an-”

 

“-anyone ever tell you you’re really lame? And boring?”

 

“Only you, dear. Every single day of our lives.”

 

“Actually, both you and I were separately frozen for several years at a time, so I don’t think that’s strictly tru-”

 

“Jesu-  _ fine _ , just leave it there, you smart ass.”

 

“Whipped.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Love you~”

 

“...love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look I know I don't mention the wedding at all but like...it's been months since I wrote a stUCKY FANFIC OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE
> 
> also pls don't ask me about that shitty ending idk what kinda trash i am
> 
> Like I said at the beginning, this isn't my usual forte, so please forgive me if it isn't up to standard! I only wanted to make a contribution to Pride Month. ^-^ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it and if you did, I'm panting for your kudos and feedback so please hit me! Except not literally! Because I'm weak!
> 
> Okay sorry bye
> 
> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I'm a nerd who wants to be your friend]


End file.
